Tootsie Pop!
by Plushie Heartless
Summary: Tyson is determined to find out just how many licks DOES it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop... Driving his team crazy in the process! [TYKA, Oneshot]


Heartless' Brain-dead Notes: This is a very unoriginal idea... but hell, I was BORED. -.-; No Beyblade for me. Or Tootsie Pops, either... Or anything else I may make reference to. Okay, kiddies, you know why they tell you to say 'no' to drugs...?

Serene: Kai's Mr. Owl? O.o?

Heartless: YES! -.-

Summary: Tyson is determined to find out just how many licks DOES it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop... Driving his team crazy in the process! (Tyka, multiple pairings!)

Warnings: OOC-ness, male/male stuffs, slight Tootsie Pop abuse.

* * *

"...Three hundred forty-seven..." 

Kenny burst into tears, burying his face in his arms. On his laptop, no less. Dizzi, disgruntled, told her sobbing owner to 'watch the merchandise'.

"...Three hundred forty-eight..."

Max bit the leg of Kenny's chair, foaming at the mouth and snarling.

"...Three hundred forty-nine...Three hundred fifty..."

Ray, smiling serenely, flipped through 'Hitchhiker's Guide to Buddhism', and seriously considered shaving his head. The more you suffered, the more you gained, right?**_ Right?_**

"...Three hundred fifty-one..."

Daichi lay on the floor, only **mostly **dead.

"...Three hundred... wait, where was I?" The group miraculously recovered from their insanity to gasp and look over at the speaker, hope shining in their eyes. Unfortunately for them... "Oh, three hundred fifty two!"

Kenny let out a small wail and returned to ruining his laptop. Max barked, Daichi moaned like a zombie **returning** to the grave and Ray just blinked, also serenely.

The door to the Granger's living room (Ooh, look, setting!) flew open with a bang.

"You have to stop this!" Hilary shrieked, waving her hands expressively at the group, who in turn watched her with haunted eyes. To the man behind her, she explained, "It was funny for the first, like, two minutes, but now it's driving us nuts!"

Slowly, lazily (and sexily), Kai Hiwatari entered the room.

The brunette girl gave a small, incredibly wistful sigh, her eyes (if not her ears and mind) feeling much relieved by the glorious sight. As of late, the Russian had begun to just **_drip_** sex appeal... so much that he avoided carpeted areas whenever possible, as it was a pain trying to scrub sex appeal stains out, and it usually gave people...ideas...

The group muttered/mumbled/barked their hellos.

Kai sighed as well, but it was irritated rather than smitten. "What's going on here?"

"He won't stop!" complained Hilary, as she suddenly remembered to be hysterical.

The patent Death Glare 900 was unleashed upon her for her uselessness. "_Who _won't stop **what**?"

"...Three hundred fifty ni–no, wait, sixty!"

An accusing finger was flung in the direction of the perpetrator, "TYSON!"

Kai blinked and glanced around the room, violet eyes stopping on the baseball-capped head that was turned _away_ from him.

Wait.A. Second.

Tyson always greeted him first. _Always._ Kai was supposed to be the one to take the friendly gesture for granted, not the other way around! And Kai hadn't made any rationally challenged decisions that might anger the champion, either! Or so he thought...

"Tyson?" Kai questioned, striding over to where Tyson sat. His scarf billowed quite dramatically behind, as always.

Max padded over to sniff the glowing puddle of sex appeal that had gathered on the floor in Kai's moment of confusion. "Woof!" He glommed onto Ray and began...erm... the rating...

The neko-jin let out a decidedly catlike screech, jumped up onto the chair, prayed for chastity, then took off running. The blond followed into the chase on all fours, though he seemed more interested in pulling Ray's clothes off with his teeth than actually catching him at the moment.

Kai now stood in front of Tyson, only slightly surprised by what he found.

Tyson was holding a lollipop with one hand, a pencil in the other. His tongue darted out, snaking across the candy surface before returning to his mouth, which was stained a bright cherry red. "...Three hundred sixty-five..." The champ said aloud, making another check in the notebook he was balancing on his leg.

...What a dilemma for Kai...

Should he simply let Tyson go on (That WAS a pretty big number, after all...), and enjoy watching Tyson and that tongue work? Or should he spare the rest of the crew, for they seemed at both their wits and nerves' ends... Finally, curiosity won over everything else, and Kai asked, "What are you **doing**?"

Their eyes met. "Kai?"

Kai rolled his heavenward. "That _is_ my name."

"Hey, Kai! When'd you get here?" Yes, this was much better. Tyson looked appropriately excited to see him... Kai didn't bother much to hide his own slight smirk of triumph at his teammate's renewed enthusiasm.

"Apparently I'm needed, as even Hilary can't make you stop shut up with the counting...You're annoying everyone to death." Daichi gurgled slightly. "Or close to it." Ray ran by the door, stripped to his waist. Max soon followed in pursuit, yelling the first coherent sentence he'd said since Tyson had gotten out that fateful pad of paper,

"C'mon Ray, are you gonna make me chase you all day?" Funny, hadn't Max said something similar at the world championships' exhibition match? Hmm...

Tyson wetted his stained lips, making Kai wonder if they tasted like cherry too..."Well, I'm finding out how many licks!"

"What?"

"You know, _'how many licks to the center of a Tootsie Pop'_? Max told me about it- it was an advertising scheme a while ago in America." Tyson grinned. "He doesn't know if they showed the commercials anywhere else, though..."

Kai stared at the navy-haired teen, wondering if hitting him on the head would knock some sense into him, or knock out the little he had left.

Finally, Kai found himself asking, "...Don't you know how it goes?" Then blinked. That hadn't been what he'd planned to say...

"Hm? Three hundred sixty... aw, what was that last digit?"

Another blink. "Six."

Tyson's brow furrowed. "So, it's seven now?"

"No, six. You're on six. Last time it was five."

"Ohhhh. Thanks." A thoughtful expression overcame his face (don't die of shock, it has been scientifically proven that yes, Tyson does think), then Tyson glared unthreateningly at the lopsideded, but intact, lollipop. "This is taking forever! Just how long does this **have **to take?"

Violet eyes rolled once more. As if the situation couldn't get any more strange... Suddenly, a sexy smirk stretched across Kai's face.

"_'Let's find out'_." He quoted, plucking the red lollipop from the teen's hand. Placing it near his own mouth, the Russian licked, "O_ne, two, three-_" he popped it in his mouth and CRUNCH! The boy looked stricken.

"Kai! Why'd you do that?"

Kai arched an eyebrow. "It is scientifically proven that no one can stop from biting, Tyson."

Said teen blinked several times. "Oh."

"Tyson, remember- _'the world may never know'_..." Kai trailed off, watching as realization bloomed on his teammate's face.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Tyson's grin faded and he hung his head. "But all my hard work..." Though still downcast, he mused, "And why isn't the world allowed to know how many, anyway?"

"..." The Russian had to the good sense to look sympathetic, instead of frustrated, like he felt. "I'm not sure, but you had to be stopped." Kai put the crunched lolly back in his mouth.

"It's okay, I was getting bored." Tyson said dismissively.

Kai sweatdropped.

Then a sly expression crossed Tyson's face. "Heh heh, **crazy**, huh?" The shorter teen snatched back his candy, waving it teasingly front of Kai. "Crazy for **_what_**?" He ran his tongue over those cherry-red lips again, smiling widely.

As everyone in the room had heard enough of Tyson's voice, Kai decided to show his boyfriend _with his mouth_, rather than try and explain. The notebook and pencil were soon abandoned for more interesting activities...

"Aw, that's so sweet... almost makes up for the headache I've had for the last three hours." Hilary commented, leaning her head back into her friend's gentle touch.

"All's well that ends well..." Kenny replied, massaging Hilary's temples.

The brunette smiled, then pulled the shorter boy's face down for a short kiss.

Kenny blushed scarlet. "What was that for?"

"You used Shakespeare- everyone gets married off at the end of his comedies! But since we're all 15 and 16 (Aside from Daichi), pairing us all up is the next best Shakespearean thing! Or so the fangirls say to excuse their pairings, at times..."

"I see." The glasses-wearing brunette wasn't sure if he liked that answer much. "What about Daichi?" Who was, by the way, still rather **mostly** dead.

Tala then randomly entered the room, scooped up the sleeping 'Rose Red', and carried him off into the waiting sunset.

"Okay... that works." Kenny agreed easily, because for once in his life, he'd really rather not think about it.

* * *

Me brain is dead, dead, very very dead! Yeah... (falls over) What was I _on_ when I wrote this? Ah, well... Many thanks and Kai plushies to those who reviewed...well, everything else I've written! Write chap two of 'The Bet', Ryoku! Dammit! I wanna write chapter 3 with Tala doing DDR! 

Beware... 'I have come for your souuuuls'...

Oh, and here's the really on crack alternate ending. Don't die on me now.

* * *

...Or so the fangirls say to excuse their pairings, at times..." 

"...Everyone?" Kenny echoed, then stopped to turn an interesting shade of green. "But...What about Grandpa Granger, then?"

Hilary's eyes widened to plate-size. "He's having...tea...with Mr. Dickenson..."

They shuddered in unison, both rather green now.

"Right, nevermind."

* * *

But I remembered that Daichi was still on the floor... Also, I was going to have Hiro walk by the door and sing _'Your love is like a lollipop'_ with Brooklyn close behind, but that's too twisted, even for me. :) Did I mention that aside from a Beyblade addict, I'm a VH1 addict, too? Heh. 

Drop a review, please? I know I'm a weird, weird chick, but you can just tell me that again if you'd like!


End file.
